


Secure

by Lesa S (frausorge)



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-16
Updated: 2001-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Lesa%20S
Summary: Nick hadn't meant to snoop.
Relationships: JC Chasez/Chris Kirkpatrick, Nick Carter/JC Chasez, Nick Carter/Justin Timberlake
Kudos: 1





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Georgina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgina/gifts).



> For Georgina, who very graciously accepted this stowaway in her [hackery universe](http://www.juppy.org/boys/stories/au_thrill.html).
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, December 30, 2020.

Nick hadn't meant to snoop. The trouble was JC's shirt, which was soft and rather clingy and mostly covered by dark blue and black swirls, but had silver patches on the tops of the sleeves from elbow to wrist. So when JC slid into a chair a few workstations down, Nick glanced up and found his eyes drawn into following the glitter as JC's hands darted across the keyboard. And so he couldn't help seeing that the password JC typed was "il0VchR7s". 

Nick let out a soft huff of breath at that, which made JC glance over at him. "Nick?" JC said. Nick looked quickly back at his own monitor. "What's funny, man?" 

Nick gave up and turned to face JC. "Sorry," he said. "It's just - you - I would've thought you'd pick something a little less - giddy." 

JC glanced down at his keyboard. "C'mere a minute," he said. 

Nick chuckled and turned to his screen. 

JC stood up and looked at him. "Nick," he said, "come here." 

JC's face was serious, eyes opaquely dark. Nick locked his screen, got to his feet, and walked slowly over. 

When he got close enough, JC grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, pulling Nick back against his chest. One hand wrapped over Nick's eyes, and then JC's chin came down over Nick's other shoulder, his breath hot at Nick's ear. JC's body was tilted in that direction, his free hand stretching down to the side. 

"When are you gonna fuck Justin?" JC hissed, not whispering but low in his throat, and Nick jerked against his restraining arm. "He's wanted you forever, he's been watching you, your hands, your ass, he thinks you're hot -" 

In the second it took JC to draw breath, Nick heard the clicks of seven rapid keystrokes. 

" - he wants you to let him suck you, we've all seen him looking, or you could fuck him, you should, he's so hot for you, Nick, I don't know what the hell you're waiting for - so -" 

JC straightened up and let go of Nick, turning him gently back around. Nick blinked. 

"- so, honest now, did you get what I changed it to?" JC asked. 

Nick shook his head. 

"All right, then," JC said. He leaned in and kissed Nick lightly on the lips. "Don't be doin' that, man, okay?" 

"I didn't -" Nick said, but JC had already sat down again and picked up a printout. 

Nick stood there for another moment, but he couldn't kid himself that he would actually ask JC anything. Finally he turned and went back to his own workstation, sat down and unlocked his screen. But it was a while before he did any more work.


End file.
